


The One Time Loki let Himself get Drunk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And Thor gives it to him, Drunk Loki, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Feels, Minor Original Character(s), Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oneshot - In which Loki gets drunk. And a drunk Loki finds it harder to control his lying silvertongue.





	The One Time Loki let Himself get Drunk

Loki had never really liked to drink.

Thor and the Warriors Three loved drinking and telling stories in loud, raucous voices. Loki did not share the sentiment, and had never drank more than a glass. But after years of Thor nagging and teasing him for being a such a weakling, Loki had eventually decided to drink more.

But it wasn't terribly long before Loki had gotten fully intoxicated. He had a slimmer, more slender body than Thor, and after two only glasses of mulled wine Loki was drunk. Officially.

Thor in his hazy state had seen Loki run off, and after a few anxious minutes of waiting Thor had started after his little brother. Much to his alarm, Thor had walked in on Loki sobbing and retching into the chamber pot, mumbling something about being a weakling and having a weak body. Thor had managed to slip off before Loki had noticed him, and that was the last time Thor had urged Loki to drink more than a glass.

Yet Loki had drank more, anyway. Or so Thor thought.

To be honest, Loki hated getting drunk. It left him vulnerable, and Loki pretty much lost the capacity to lie when he had too much to drink. But he couldn't not drink, especially as a prince of Asgard.

So Loki faked it. He would transform his glass of wine to water, gulping that down lustily before getting another. But there was only so much water that Loki could drink—so after Thor and the Warriors Three became a little woozy, Loki wouldn't hold anything in the cup at all. He would pretend to gulp the nonexistent alcohol, stumble around a bit woozily, then excuse himself to go to his room.

And there were those days. The days when that idiot of a Thor would get himself into trouble, and become too heavily drunk to stagger to his room. Loki had to often make a choice—his feigning being found out, or helping his brother. Unfortunately, Loki was usually compelled to the latter option, and the younger Odinson would have to drag a rambling Thor to his room.

It had been over a several decades since Loki had let himself properly gulp down mead. Although no one else commented about how weak he was—on the contrary, he was considered surprisingly strong to hold his liquor down so well—Loki beat himself up about it mercilessly.

You're too weak….you'll never be like them….the voices that surged through Loki's head were merciless and cruel. And one night, Loki was tired of it. He made a choice.

He would drink. And not just one glass, no, Loki would drink ten.

He had been weaker when he was younger. Now, Loki was far stronger, stronger than Thor. He could hold down more than two glasses.

————

All these thoughts flashed through Loki's head as he stared down at the glass in his hands, and Loki wanted to slap himself. Loki had been a fool to think all that. True, he'd been right…but he'd also been wrong.

Loki could easily drink more than two glasses. Yet after three glasses Loki felt lightly dizzy, and by the fourth, his clear, crisp voice began to slur together incoherently. Once the fifth was gulped down, the world began to swim before Loki's eyes. And by the time the sixth glass, Loki was fully drunk.

Thor was already on his tenth glass, and the wine was barely beginning to affect him. "And than I swooped under the dragon's tail," Thor's voice droned on, punctuated by oohs and ahs from the listening people.

Loki could barely stand, and he couldn't work his magic since he was so heavily intoxicated. But Loki wasn't going to leave, no, Loki could be stubborn when he wanted to.

Loki held the cup to his lips, swallowing down the drink as he closed his eyes. No one paid much attention to him, Loki was always the one who could drink a lot without flinching.

But now, Loki was discovering firsthand that little lie didn't hold an ounce of truth.

———————

"Loki?"

Thor had begun to forget Loki was even there. His younger brother was usually silent when Thor was recounting his stories, and Thor felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered the story he'd been telling. Well, maybe it had been Loki who'd blinded the dragon so Thor could finish it off, perhaps it had been Loki who'd turned Thor invisible to sneak up on the beast.

Well, Loki didn't mind, Thor was sure. Did he?

When a reply didn't come, Thor felt a twinge of worry. "Brother?" asked Thor, turning around slightly.  
He caught the eyes of the Warriors Three and Sif, who were all stifling smiles. "What is so funny?" said Thor, forgetting Loki for a moment as he walked over to his old friends.

"It seems our trickster prince is professing his undying love for the Lady Latanya," laughed Sif, somewhat smugly. 

"Quite eloquently too, from what I can see."

"What?"

Thor whirled around, gaze falling on a rather strange sight. Loki, his prim, bookish brother, who'd always been slightly uncomfortable around girls, was talking with the pretty dark-haired Latanya. Loki's usually pale cheeks were flushed pink, and he was rapidly speaking.

"It seems he's gotten more intoxicated than usual," commented Volstagg, smiling. "Mead must have loosened the silver tongue, eh?"

Thor knew Loki had always been sweet on Lady Latanya, embarrassed to admit it outright but blushing whenever she spoke to him. The sight of him holding an animated conversation with her was too much, and Thor burst out laughing, Sif and the Warriors Three joining him.

But Thor realized too late that Latanya was already courting a burly warrior named Darien—and the very man in question was looming behind an unsuspecting Loki. Latanya was gently trying to put Loki off, but the dark-haired prince was too heavily intoxicated to notice.

"Loki!" exclaimed Thor, parting the crowd before him. He reached Loki just in time to whirl the younger prince away from the heavy fist whirling towards his face.

Darien looked at Thor furiously, but even he didn't dare to start a fight with the Crown Prince then. Thor wasn't terribly worried, Darien would be a piece of cake. Thankfully, however, Darien grabbed Lady Latanya's arm and walked off with her. Latanya turned and shot Loki a look of regret, before turning and hurrying behind Darien.

"Tha' wasn't such a good 'dea," mumbled Loki, words stumbling over each other uselessly. Thor resisted the urge to support Loki fully, for the sight wouldn't do well for Loki's reputation. The second prince of Asgard—already being escorted to his room before the good wine had even been brought out.

"No, brother, it wasn't," Thor assured him, guiding Loki through the mass of people as he racked his brain. Why was Loki acting so different today? Wine never seemed to affect him much, at least, never as much as Thor. It was usually the other way around, a drunken Thor being dragged to his room by a much more sober Loki.

Once they were up the stairs and out of hearing and sight range, Thor relaxed visibly. "Why are you acting so different today, Loki?" he asked.

Loki opened his mouth to respond, but he tripped over the stairs. He would've been sent crashing to the ground, hadn't it been for Thor's quick reflexes. Thor pushed a dizzy Loki up to his feet, then draped his arms around Loki's shoulders, supporting him.

Then Loki went to answer Thor's question. "I don' know what you're talkin' ab't," slurred Loki sleepily, eyes drooping. "I've only gott'n drunk once, and I was ex'ctly like this before."

Thor stopped, and Loki stared at him out of lazy, tired, vivid green eyes. "What?" Loki asked, rubbing his eyes. His knees buckled underneath him, and Thor caught him again.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked confusedly, but the answer was already sinking in. Come to think of it, he'd never actually seen the drink in Loki's cup….

Loki giggled, a sound that was no befitting him at all. "You mean you never noticed?" said Loki, sounding as though it were the most hilarious thing ever. Loki tried to bat Thor on the arm, but his hand missed, and for the third time Thor caught him.

"I never actually drank," remarked Loki. "Of course I didn't. I just changed the drink to water and drank that instead, and faked being drunk." Loki laughed again. "Obviously I had a hell of a stomach ache afterwards."

Thor just stared at Loki, confused. He understood now why Loki didn't wish to get drunk. For Loki, getting drunk was basically like a truth potion, or so it seemed. Loki was spitting out hidden truth after hidden truth from his lying lips. And Loki had surprisingly low stamina when it came to alcoholic beverages—from what Thor had seen, Loki had only had six or seven glasses.

But why didn't Loki just say he didn't want any wine? thought Thor. Thor would've just left him be….or would he? With a bitter sting of guilt, Thor forced himself to admit that he wouldn't. Thor would most likely tease and mock Loki for abstaining from the drink, with his friends too.

Loki had known that, and instead of Loki confiding in Thor, the way it should've been, Loki had to use secrecy. Oh, why couldn't Thor have been the older brother he should have been? Why does Thor tease and make fun of Loki so mercilessly? He should be comforting and supporting Loki, not forcing Loki to hide from him.

"Let's go to your room, brother," said Thor, voice strangely quiet to his ears. Loki didn't respond, but allowed Thor to support him to his room.

But Loki's good humor had begun to fade rapidly. The full weight of what Loki had just done seemed to have caught up to him, and he was much more sober as they finally arrived at his own room.

"I was such a fool," whispered Loki quietly, sounding more like himself. "Everybody saw me." He looked up at Thor beseeching out of large, green eyes.

Then, to Thor's great discomfort, Loki buried his face in Thor's shoulder and began to cry, a sight forbidden to him once they grew older.

"Come come now, Loki," Thor said, trying to appease the sobbing prince, "it isn't that bad, is it? Nobody noticed you." When Loki didn't reply, Thor awkwardly began rubbing Loki's back.

"That's not the point," Loki said after a while, voice muffled. "You must be so ash-ashamed to have m-me for a brother. D-do you hate be t-terrible, Thor?"

Thor was astonished. "Of course I don't hate you, Loki," he said at once. He debated whether to say the next words, but then realized Loki was probably too drunk to remember anything in the morning. "I-I love you."

"You're lying," mumbled Loki. "Who c-could love m-me? I'm a *hic* c-coward and a weakling and a..a fool and a trickster and a l-liar and I'm unreliable and…"

Thor blinked. "Shh, Loki," Thor murmured soothingly, while inwardly his heart twisted in bewilderment and hurt. What that what Loki believed deep down inside, this whole time? "Shh…you're tired, Loki. Of course I love you, and no, brother, you are not weak. Yet you could be the weakest in all the Nine Realms, and still I would love you."

Loki stepped back from Thor, eyes wide. "I'm going to…" he gasped, voice trailing off, and Thor instantly knew what Loki was talking about. Without hesitation Thor firmly dragged Loki to the chamber pot, kneeling by his side as Loki retched into it.

When Loki finished, Thor silently waited by him as Loki washed his face, then helped Loki dress into his clothes. 

"Thank you, brother," Loki mumbled, closing his eyes as he lay back on the pillow. Thor smiled faintly at those heartfelt words that fell so easily from Loki's lips. They scarcely did anymore.

"You're welcome," Thor said softly in reply, closing the door quietly behind him.

————

The next morning, the brothers made an unspoken agreement never to speak of that night again.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I was originally going to make it a humor fic, and I wrote the first two paragraphs while watching the Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 for the 2nd time. I put away my story and got into the movie, and by the end I was an emotional wreck. The scene with Yondu….I won't spoil anything, but although I already watched it, that part had me crying. "He may be your father, but he wasn't your daddy…." oh, that killed me. I'm a very emotional person, I even cried for Cinderella (the live-action one).
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, and don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
